


Pleiades

by normandies



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Markjin, but i like it tbh, i miss my markjin writing days, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normandies/pseuds/normandies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung uses his telescope for two minutes every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleiades

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at my [livejournal](http://jinhwangster.livejournal.com/1451.html).

_Two minutes_ , he tries to limit himself. Two minutes per night watching the boy in the building in front of his own, is enough time for his conscience doesn't feel heavy and dirty. Two minutes is not something considered weird, or creepy. Two minutes is enough to satisfy whatever his eyes are searching for in that strange guy's routine.

Jinyoung is not a stalker, a sentinel. He is only an admirer.

But sometimes Jinyoung looses control. Two minutes turns into ten. Ten turns in half an hour and then he knows he's fucked. That cute guy across the street is like a hypnosis session, relaxing and marking increasingly deep lines on his system. Watch this guy reminds him of watching the stars, who even distant shines extremely bright. And Jinyoung by all means enjoys the blindness of it.

Jinyoung has access only to his living room window. It is a simple and clean place, and also tastefully decorated. He doesn't have many friends, but brings some lovers. Some more regular than others. His nights were usually watered in wine, songs that didn't reach Jinyoung's ears and his never ending painting. The boy across the street paints in a systematic way, working on a large scale (4 or 5 canvas in his best nights), but only saving the minority of it. Most of his beautiful work are turned into white frames again by the end of the same night.

The ones the artist seems to like the most go to a very specific wall, where they're watched to exhaustion by its creator. He likes red, black and white in his work and Jinyoung, who had never stopped to think about his own favorite colors, now unwittingly leans his mind to enjoy that tricolor pattern. The boy likes to mix colors in dark landscapes that seems to swallow the screen itself. Jinyoung can see that whatever it is he's trying to do this night, his work always captures dark and mysterious ways on every single brush. And two minutes every night is okay to lose himself on that dark nature of his art and his own beauty.

One day after college, Jinyoung is surprise to see a small exhibition emerge from the lobby in front of the artist building, when he's about to get in his own. Instead, he crosses the street and feels his chest tighten when his eyes are finally able to capture for the first time the paintings he likes the most face to face.

They're almost fifteen of them and Jinyoung knows every single one by heart.

But then he focus on a framework which he had never seen before. He guesses it must be an older work, but he could still be mistaken. It is great, full of a mysterious aura and a starry sky, yet in the artist tricolor pattern, but with something different in his features. Something more... alive.

"Did you like these?" A voice comes close to his ears, and still absorbed in his own thoughts Jinyoung just nodded without looking up.

"Yes,  _yes_  very much."

"So stop staring and buy one already, I need to be fed."

When he realizes, the cute guy owner of the paintings is right in front of him, trying to hold a laugh after seeing the shocking expression in Jinyoung's face. His hands are sweating and by that moment he probably doesn't remember his own name.

"I-I'm sorry I-..."

"Just joking man, relax." Cute and talented as fuck brunette guy laughs and pats Jinyoung's back, who almost faints. "This one in particularly is not for sale anyway."

Jinyoung really feels like fainting. He can't look straight at his smile or something bad will happen to his nervous system.

_Breathe._

"Why not?" He wants to punch himself when he notices his voice is cracking again. When did he lost the ability to hold a fucking conversation without passing out?

"Sentimental attachment I think." Jinyoung hears the vague response and nods politely, staring back to the sky on the painting, as if it would help him run away from the man he is developing a crush for months. "I know you, by the way."

Jinyoung freezes. "What?"

"You're the telescope guy from across the street."

Shit. _He knows you. He sees you. And he certainly knows you're a lifeless weirdo._  "I guess I am...? How did you-" Jinyoung starts but is interrupted by a curious look that crosses his favorite object of observation face. "Well, I'm Park Jinyoung and... I like stars." Jinyoung does the most awkward bowing in the history of mankind and the other guy laughs once more, reaching for a proper hand shake.

"I know that for sure now." He definitely doesn't wink to Jinyoung. "My name is Mark and I like to paint some shit."

_'I've known that for a while'_  Jinyoung responds only in his mind, almost feeling bad for himself. And Mark -  _what a lovely name_  - dares to look even better up close than through his telescope.


End file.
